otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Reminders of the Past
Garden - ' ---- ''This secluded garden is walled on all sides by white, sun clay masonry that reaches the height of the rest of the manor. A large canopy of treated sailcloth canvas with a subtle pulley system hidden in the recesses of the foliage allows for shelter in inclement weather and provides shade for this quiet oasis. A large, white, polished marble pool takes up the center of the garden, the image of the great sunburst etched in gold and traced on the bottom of the basin. Nestled in quiet alcoves about the garden, various benches have been placed to allow for quiet study and peaceful reflection among the carefully tended beds of colorful plants and flowers. Vines work their way up the white brick walls, clinging ivy and night trumpets that threaten to take over the baked clay - and are being allowed to try. Above, the sky remains vigilant, moons and stars reflected in the pool at night, the golden sunburst sharing in the sun's glory during the day. There is a biinwood door to the south, recessed further back into one of the alcoves so that it seems more a shadow than entryway, leading to the rectory. A second door set in the white sun clay brick, leads to the chapel. ---- '''knock knock Celeste is settled on one of the couches, reading a book. She calls out at the knock, resting a hand to the book to see who enters. Her back tensing for a moment. Griedan enter the rectory respectfully, his bulk, even without armor on, filling up the passage. Offering a bow to Celeste, the glowing sunkissed man does his best to smile for her. "Thousan' pardons Meh Ladeh. Yeh said what that yeh wan'ed t' talk an' I was wun'erin' ifn this migh' b' a good time, aye." "It's a good time," she replies and gestures him towards a chair. "Not to worry, master. I was merely reading over a few stories from the old Church." Griedan shudders at the mention of the old church. "Aye, them what 'ave been watchin' an' spyin' on m'." he replies to Celeste. "Bunch o' bloodeh e'il bas'ards. Wha's worse is that they're tryin' awful 'ard t' r'gain their dom'nance o'er Fas'eld. Th' got their sights set on th' top mage 'imself, Zolor Za'ir." Celeste lifts an eyebrow. "Um, no," she replies firmly. "This is from the Church shortly after its inception. It did begin with the best of intentions, master. Not like the fanaticism that seems to plague our Cult and Sun's Keep." Griedan nods his head and shrugs. "Aye, I un'erstan', Meh ladeh." he replies taking the offered seat by carefully settling his bulk into it. Light brown eyes focus upon Celeste thoughtfully. "Makes yeh wun'er, doesn' it?" he asks from this new position. "Stood t' close facin' th' Light what that th' didna no'ice th' shaduh th' cast b'hin' 'em... much like th' War-" He stops himself short and bites his tongue. "Sorreh." Celeste shakes her head. "At some point, we must follow our own Light," she states firmly and closes the book. "I' wouldn't want to build up the walls, because then it would remind me too much of the Stanchion. But I would like your ideas on the rest of the house." "Aye, well... seems meh own Light is th' onleh 'un I'm goin' t' b' followin'." Griedan comments with no small ammount of bitterness in his tone which he does his best to swallow. "Well... I rec'mend usin' stone inside an' out. 'S stronger, willna burn, an' 's 'arder t' vand'lize. As fer th' walls, I un'erstan' yer reservations, aye, but..." He trails off and pauses. "Ifn I 'ave yer permission t' speak openleh?" "Of course, master Stonehammer. Have I given you the impression that you'd not be allowed," replies Celeste curiously. She leans back in the couch, watching Griedan with curiosity. Griedan shakes his head at Celeste. "N', Meh LAdeh, but I got a li'l t' comfert'ble 'round nobles an' could 'ave gotten mehself in trouble. 'S bes' t' make sure." he clears his throat. "While I un'erstan' yer resevations 'bout buildin' up th' walls, 's not jus' yeh 'lone what that th' migh' need t' pr'tect. 'S Meian, Kael, an' whoe'er else migh' b' willin' t' lay down their lives fer Night's Edge. Per'aps yeh owe them what are willin' t' make th' ult'mate sacr'fice fer yer 'ome th' bes' pr'tection yeh can give 'em." "You say that as though you expect the scourges to return," replies Celeste, curious. "I will think on the matter, master. The Stachion has been my home for most of my life, but it has been nice not having to live behind high walls and fear." "Anathin' is pos'ble, Meh Ladeh. Th' prime reason fer them comin' 'ere was t' kill Lord Za'ir, but th' go af'er place what tol'rate mages t'. T' them, Night's Edge is a blasphemeh." Griedan warns Celeste, his tone grave and serious. "I wouldna pu' it pas' 'em t' d' so. Th' nearleh succeeded las' time in d'stroyin' this place. With that in min', sendin' mere fer a second shot while 's less d'fen'ed would b' logic, aye." "The Cult has done more to damage us than that of a few fanatics," sighs Celeste with a glance towards the door. "Not that they can keep us from teaching the Light. We merely do not have their 'blessing' for whatever that means. Nevertheless, I had not realized they'd come to kill Thayndor." Griedan nods. "Th' Shaduhbane said what that... well, sh' said a lot o' d'sturbin' thin's..." he begins, shuddering again at the memories of his meeting. "Buyt th' said what that th' message should b' sent what that n' mage should b' 'lowed t' threa'en a duchess an' live." Celeste lifts an eyebrow. "Do you mean Voreyn? I believe that isn't how it has been perceived. I know both people in question," she reminds and sighs. "But the eyes of the church seem to see what they want, do they not?" Griedan nods his head in agreement. "I jus' wish what that th' would d'cide t' leave me 'lone." he grumbles. "I dun wan' anathin' t' d' with 'em." He snrots. "B'sides, 's 'un 'eck o' a sell convincin' a man t' cut off 'is stuff jus' t' b' a scourge." "Eh, well, I guess what that 's all ac'demic, b'cause I wouldna join th' Church o' True Light e'en ifn 's not true." Griedan says to Celeste. "Taran said what that male scourges were all eunuchs, aye. Yeh know, cut off their, ehh..." He blushes and rests a hand over his cod. "Parts, aye." "Not all were eunichs," reminds Celeste, not unkindly. Griedan takes that in and weighs it in his mind apparently. "I guess what that yeh would know, though in truth, 'twould explain why maneh o' yer "sis'ers'" 'ad a ten'enceh t' 'ave r'lations with each other, ifn 'twere true." he replies. "'Course... 'ow would yeh know fer cer'ain 'less yeh actualleh saw their bits?" "Because a eunich... "Celeste bites down on her tongue and merely shakes her head. "Many of us grew up in the Stanchion and Sun's Keep.” "Aye... couldna 'magine what 'twas like growin' up like that. 'Ow did yeh turn out bein' as kin' as yeh are, Meh Ladeh, af'er growin' up like that?" Griedan asks, shaking his head. "'S it okay ifn I tell yeh what that I truleh dunna like yer cousin, th' warpries' an' what that I wish 'er t' ge' buggered beh th' shaduh itself fer all 's worth." "Being a scourge wasn't about /just/ fighting the Shadow, master," replies Celeste with a soft sigh. "It was about educating those who came to us with simple matters of letters and numbers, how to read. It was about christening a child into this world, and send them off when they passed. Fighting the Shadow, that was only a small aspect of what we were meant to do." "An' yet that some'ow took a back seat t' lessenin's in th' en', a good deal o' 'em what 'twas done t' werena touched at all." Griedan retorts, and then sighs. "Maybeh th' scaries' part is what that th' Church 'as learned from 's mistakes, it seems." "I never said we were blameless," she reminds firmly. "There were some who took it too far. Sun's Keep did that, so all we could do was fight ourselves. I wouldn't want to see the Church return in that capacity, Griedan." "I 'ear a 'but' in there, Meh Ladeh." Griedan says, frowning. "Are yeh sayin' what that yeh wan' th' Church t' r'turn?" he asks Celeste. "B'cause 's wha' it soun's like, aye." Celeste shakes her head again. "I fear that our current Cult is making the same mistakes that have been tried before, Griedan. That they walk a precarious line in the name of 'Light'. But I can only pray that matters are resolved quickly." "Aye, well... it gets r'solved without m', aye." Griedan says. "I'm done with it. I'm movin' mostleh out t' Crown's R'fuge from now on. "I wan' nothin' mere t' d' with th' Church er th' Cult, er... ana o' it." he states. "Infac' af'er I'm done folluh'in' through with meh promise t' yeh... not s' sure I e'en wan' t' b' a part o' this fight, aye." 'I'm sorry, Master Griedan. I fear that I have failed you," replies Celeste with a heavy sigh. "That day we spoke of the Light, I saw the beginnings of an incredible scourge in you. I think he's still there, but you feel betrayed. In part, this is also my doing by encouraging you. Again, I am sorry. There was a time that I had hoped to ask you and a few others to aid in the fight against Shadow, but I fear that may not be possible now. And again, I am sorry." "Aye, b'trayed... 's what I'm feelin'. Was 'ard t' fin' a werd fer it." Griedan says. "Beh th' Cult, beh 'Ouse V'loria, beh Zolor Za'ir an' Fas'eld itself. Unleh 'uns what 'avena done s' are those clsoes' t' m' an' yerself an' Tshepsi." He looks up at the ceiling, letting that revelation sink in. "Ailith V'loria... still need t' write an 'pologeh what that I dunna feel." He sighs. "Nah, I'm done fightin' fer other people, aye. 'Angin' up th' armor an' th' mace." "I hope that you find your Light, Griedan," replies Celeste while she rises. "There's a wise thing that was once shared with me. Are we all just fools playing at what we think is right? At the time, I didn't think he was right, but I'm beginning to wonder. Light Keep you, Master. You will always have a place here." "Aye... thank yeh meh ladeh. Some day, I may need it, but fer now... I think 's bes' I fix yer 'ome an' leave. Meh 'eart isna in th' fight ana mere." Griedan says. "I b'lieve what that yer cousin took th' d'sire t' fight fer th' light, an' were it not fer this..." He indicates the ubiquitous glow emenating from his skin. "I'd sugges' sh' drained th' Light itself from meh bones." ---- ''Return to Season 7 (2008) Category:Logs